Foundlings
by fanfictionbond
Summary: Andy has lived a untrue life of lies. His years with Felix, Jake and Sam was no lie. His family had a hidden secret. Shall the gang be ready for a mission in saving a friend or has their trust been lost? (This is a crossover, Nowhere boys and Hetty Feather, as I cannot locate Hetty Feather I have decided to put it in this area.)


Andy Lau's (Ernesto Feather) diary - written 12th June 2002

My name is Ernesto Feather and I'm a foundling. The first few years of my life was a scientific blur till I adventured woods with acquaintances - Felix, Jake and Sam, we became known as the nowhere boys and discovered dimensions. We fought together and became friends. Hopefully one day I'll see them again. Scouring forests was a adventure to protect each other and somehow we made it home. That's when I began this life, a life of slavery and servitude.

I was dragged away from my borrowed family and forced to live a life of pain and sorrow, training for the army under every sunny day. I was nothing but a number - 2215890, a large number representing the number of foundlings in this hospital. I was living a life of servitude and sorrow, it all became that much difficult to escape when my life changed. The day I found my borrowed sister - Hetty Feather.

At first, I didn't even know the girl. To me she was just a unfamiliar face, a memory at the back of my mind. That was... Till I caught influenza, a disease that had already killed many foundlings, two girls and one boy. It was with me being over worked, so they said. I had a high fever and couldn't help tossing and turning.

My mind returned to my childhood memories. "Mum..." I mumbled, coughing resting my head, again on the cold pillow, my eyes tightly shut. Nurse Hereford dabbed at my skin with soaked towels, causing my head to flop.

'Two girls... Two girls have died Matron, and one-one boy, Miss.' Mr Mariou repeated thoroughly, through my mind, as I chased through wavy grass, laughing and giggling. 'Hetty! Your it!' I giggled within my mind, releasing a smile.

"He seems to be settled Matron, but, begging your pardon Miss perhaps we should allow the foundlings to rest, anymore influenza and the wing will be holding dead bodies." Hereford ordered, softly. Matron released a sigh but ordered the foundlings to their assigned rooms. Coughing I awakened.

"Hetty!" I screamed, Hereford storming over to me.

"Rest!"

"No... Miss, I've got to figure out, Hetty, was she is this wing, Miss?" She rushed over to check the records, my heart pouncing against my chest.

"No, Mr Feather, now... Rest." I did as she said and was soon asleep with clean water and a days food - a slice of chicken and a few leaves of salad.

Three weeks later

We were only aloud a seven minute, supervised call to friends each month, and I was determined to use it, so after the bell went for classes, we all staggered to Mr Bellrings room, took our phones and sat at a desk. I immediately dialled Felix's number and sat at the table with Milo, Otis, Hetty and Mary - Hetty's friend.

Funnily enough me and Hetty got on like clock work, and I was so happy to have found someone who knew exactly what I had been through and the family I had lost. Of course she didn't know about Felix, me, Jake and Sam, us nowhere boys but she knew Viv and everything I had lost coming here and I her. I just wished we could go back to our borrowed family and live a restful life, something we'd never have during servitude.

"Hello?" A curious voice yelled on the other side, over crashes and bangs.

"Hello Felix." I addressed, we had to be really posh, as Matron was stalking the tables.

"Oh Andy, mate what's up?"

"Nothing I would just like to say hello and see how everything is doing."

"Oh, well everything's fine... Look I'm kinda busy with Oscar, I could erm, pass you onto Jake and Sam?"

"Ok, thank you."

"Who's this?!" Jake ordered once he received the phone.

"Andy."

"Oh, dude it's good to hear your voice."

"Omg..." I began to sob."I don't I want to be here. I want to be home with Hetty, my family and you guys, especially. Here they whip you and you get treated like slaves. I'm being forced to join the army. Please help us... I'm so scared." I screamed as Matron grabbed my hands, scrunching them, causing me to release the phone. "No Matron! Not the tench! PLEASE MATRON!"

Felix

I'm determined to help Andy. I feel awful for him, as his screams rattle through my mind. Why has his family chosen such a cruel place for him to be raised?

"So, how are we going to do it?" I order.

"Do what?" Jake implies angrily.

"Save Andy." From then on forward we made it our mission to stick together to rescue Andy and bring him home.

Three weeks later

I cough and splutter, the smell of rat faeces filling the stale air, causing me to splutter and roll in all directions. I've not slept in ages or had any water to clench my thirst. All we get left with is rats and the biting fleas. I can feel them now biting at my skin and feeding on my flesh. I stink as I haven't had a bath in weeks and Matron only visits through a hatch to deliver a few lettuce leaves and a slice of chicken during the whole period of time, so by now I was sliming and had very bad health. I wanted to cry but knew there was no point, no one would hear me and I still had a whole week of sitting in the freezing dark tench.

'Will I be kept a prisoner for ever?' My mind cried as I crawled into a tiny ball, rats cradling the warmth my toes provided. I attempted to shoo them away but they insisted on keeping a bond with the staying warmth, so I reluctantly embraced the squirming and wriggling at my toes.

A week later

Yes, I'm finally out of there! Matron shoves me to the closest infirmary bed and Hereford examines my bitten back, as well as my ripped arm.

"Matron. I believe this boy needs feeding and a cup of cool, clean water." Hereford ordered making me cry. Matron clutched her ears staggering off to collect clean water and my normal, minuscule meal. But, this time she came back with a tiny toffee. This was unusual but I thanked her and almost decided to hug her because I really needed something sweet to activate my taste buds.

Meeting Hetty in the abandoned lockers room that night was amazing though. I thought maybe Otis or Milo would have found out and perhaps told Matron for a spare toffee. But, fortunately they didn't. Look, though, I don't blame them for wanting to catch me and Hetty together for spare toffee, we do get a very low amount of sugar and we are almost always starving, so if they'd told Matron I'd understand.

Sunday 19th July 2002

There comes a time where everyone must grow up. They must learn to be mature and hard working. But most of all they search for what they must do with their lives. But we foundlings don't have a choice at all. Boys, well they train day after day to join the military and begin the army life Matron desires and girls train to be servants, both living in servitude for the rest of their days never settling. I guess we don't have a choice with what we do with our lives. No, we don't have a choice at all!

But, Sundays, Sundays were the worst. But me, me, I can escape to my perfect world and pretend I'm chasing through the forests again with Jake, Felix and Sam, us nowhere boys always stuck together. Still, I had to pay most attention to my classes, Matron, nurse Hereford, nurse Fairchild and Mr Mariou. Mostly hymns were the hardest part of a Sunday as they began at 5 in the morning ending at 4 where the whole afternoon will be filled with lessons till 8 and our short tea till 8:15, army training for me, cleaning for Hetty and bed at 10.

But, instantly as I pulled my ragged trousers over my skinny legs I knew this Sunday would be different. I was right! It was 1:30 and we foundlings were singing along to Matron and the other Governors when suddenly the door flung opened rapidly with a crash. I stared in the direction the noise had came from and smiled when I noticed.

"Can we help you?" Matron clapped, annoyed. I turned my head to face the front yet again as if she'd notice.

"We've come for Andy Lau!" Felix demanded. I knew I should step out but I didn't wish to leave Hetty like this, it's unfair and she's my borrowed sister I'm not leaving her.

"Andy if your in there, please!" Jake added.

"Sorry but we don't have an Andy Lau in this facility." Matron insisted turning her back walking away us foundlings following close behind.

Midnight

I woke up early. So, I decided to go and met Hetty, nudging her gently when I arrived.

"Psst, Hetty." I whispered, helping her out of her covers that were rapped tightly on her cold feet. She immediately hugged me.

"Ernesto, what a pleasant surprise." She beamed, realising her hold on my neck as not to strangle me.

"I'm Andy Lau."

"Pardon?"

"Andy Lau, the one those people are looking for."

"What are you... Are you going to abandon me?"

"No! We promised we'd care for each other and I'm keeping that promise! My friends are sleeping in the east wing as not to interrupt Matron so, let's go."

"But... But-"

"Hetty haven't you always wished to escape? Go back to Viv, Nana, mother and father?"

"Yes except I don't know people from your perspective."

"It won't matter Het, I love you, I love you so much, well have each other, come on before Matron releases."

"Ok." She finally decided grasping my hand, her sweat trickling down my palms.

East wing-3:50-20th July 2002

Here we were me, Jake, Felix, Sam and Hetty. I'd promised my sister escape and escape we shall. But... I suddenly remember I can't leave Milo and Otis behind to face my consequences. Except, I wish to keep Hetty from danger and that's what I must do. Sorry guys. So, as I climb the ragged wall I look back once more before pulling on Hetty's hands. I hug her once she reaches the end of her climb and whisper.

"This is our new start." As we linger away, backpacks and arms in all.


End file.
